No Sabes Mentir
by Seigi-Chan
Summary: Una mentira piadosa. No es que hiciera nada malo ¿O sí? Además... ¿Qué importa lo que piensen? One-Shot.


Una mentira piadosa… sí, es sólo eso. No harás nada malo ¿o sí? Es más, no les incumbe. Si les dijeras la verdad, todo se acabaría; harían más preguntas y tú deberías de responder. Podrías mentirles otra vez; sí, podrías, pero sabes que eres pésima para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, esta vez vale la pena arriesgarte; que te crean o no esa es otra cosa.

Respiras hondo antes de poner pie en la Sala Común; ahí están ellos: Tus dos mejores amigos ensimismados en un partido de ajedrez. Ves como un alfil negro aplasta a una torre blanca: seguramente Ron juega con los negros.

Tal vez si caminas a paso rápido ni siquiera noten que te vas… Sí, eso harás.

— ¿A dónde vas Hermione?

Sí lo notaron. Te atraparon a unos pasos de la salida. Das la vuelta lentamente, en tu mente maquinando una mentira creíble.

Te diriges hacia ellos, te miran con severidad. El juego ha pasado a segundo plano; primero, tu respuesta. Te exaspera que en ocasiones actúen como tus hermanos.

— Emmm… Voy… Me toca patrullar. Sí, eso. — Dices atropelladamente.

— Entonces Ron debería ir contigo ¿no? — Inquirió Harry

— ¡No! — Respondes. — Es decir, no. McGonagall dice que no es siempre necesario patrullar de dos. No hay mucho que hacer, ni tampoco es como si me fuera a pasar algo…

— Pero si puede pasarte. — Alegó Harry. — Tú mejor que nadie sabes que siempre hay que estar preparados.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Le pediré a Hannah que vaya conmigo. Ron no tiene que ir. — Contestas, una risita nerviosa casi te delata.

Un tenso silencio se produjo; pero fue cortado por Ron al cabo de unos segundos.

— Mejor para mí. — Se encogió de hombros. — Así podré terminar de aplastar a Harry.

— En lugar de estar jugando ajedrez mágico, deberían estar haciendo los deberes ¡No siempre estaré ahí para hacérselos! — Te enfadas.

— Lo sabemos, pero mientas estés, hay que aprovecharlo. — Dice Ron con descaro.

Ruedas los ojos; prefieres no responder y sales de la sala refunfuñando.

— ¡También te queremos Herms!

Es lo último que oyes antes de traspasar el cuadro.

Sabes que no harán los deberes sin tu ayuda. Odias que te utilicen. Pero también por eso los quieres; te necesitan y eso te hace feliz. Tú eres parte de su vida y ellos de la tuya. Amas su sarcasmo, sus bromas, que se entrometan, su sobreprotección.

Te marchas, sin notar que esos ojos esmeralda te observaban con desconfianza.

* * *

El enojo ya ha pasado.

En este momento, recorres los largos y oscuros pasillos del castillo. A esta hora, no hay nadie afuera. Salvo tú.

Hace frío, te abrazas para darte calor. El oscuro azul del cielo es lo único que se ve por las ventanas.

— "Lumus"

Enciendes tu varita, hay luna nueva y las estrellas no brindan mucha luz que digamos.

Reanudas tu camino por ese laberinto llamado escuela. Atraviesas uno de los jardines y sigues tu recorrido.

No te has dado cuenta, pero una sombra te ha seguido desde que giraste en el retrato de Termeritus Shanks.

Continúas despreocupadamente. Ya casi llegas, el aula está a la vuelta de esa esquina.

Pero no alcanzas a llegar. Detrás de una armadura, una alta figura encapuchada te atrapa. Quieres gritar, pero te ha cubierto la boca; forcejeas, pero es más fuerte que tú.

¡Tu varita!

Del susto, la soltaste; yace aún encendida en el suelo del corredor.

La figura te pega a la pared. Estás acorralada, tus pies no tocan el suelo.

De repente; acerca su rostro al tuyo, sus labios a los tuyos.

Con ese beso, dejas de patalear. No es necesario que veas su rostro, ya sabes quién es. Le correspondes. Rodeas su cuello con tus brazos; sus manos, en tu cintura.

Quieres seguir pero se te acaba el aire, tienen que separarse para respirar.

Al fin se quita la capucha. Ahora puedes ver su piel tersa y pálida, sus cabellos rubios que dan a blanco; sus ojos… grises como el acero o como el cielo antes de una tormenta. Esos ojos que no puedes dejar de ver, que te atraen como una luciérnaga a la luz.

Su semblante duro se enternece cuando posas tu mano sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste donde acordamos?

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo; sabes que no le agradan las preguntas ni los reproches.

— La Señora Norris. — Te contesta. — Entró a la habitación, y comenzó a maullar. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Filch llegara.

Te llevas la mano a la boca y das un grito ahogado.

— ¿Crees que te haya visto? — Preguntas con preocupación.

— Naa… Y si lo hizo; bueno yo ya no estoy ahí y ella sí: Encerrada bajo hechizo.

Te ríes. Es gracioso imaginar a Filch intentando sacar a su gata del salón mientras esta maúlla en desesperación, — Si es que los gatos sienten desesperación — sabes que es un squib.

— Eso es cruel ¿sabes?

— Lo sé. Soy malo y así te gusto. — Dice con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que tanto derrite a la comunidad femenina de Hogwarts.

Se agacha a recoger tu varita y te la entrega.

— "Nox". — Murmuras antes de guardarla en el bolsillo.

Tomas su mano y juntos se ponen a caminar; el cielo ya no se ve tan oscuro con él a tu lado.

Un beso rápido confirma tus sospechas: Lo amas y él a ti. Eso es todo lo que importa. Lo que los demás digan está de más.

Vives el momento, ya habrá tiempo para preocuparse. Por ahora, solo disfruta de una velada a su lado.

Después de una estupenda noche, tienes que regresar. En la Sala Común ya no hay nadie.

Te quitas los zapatos y caminas de puntitas, por si acaso.

Atraviesas la sala y comienzas a subir los escalones hacia tu dormitorio. De pronto, una luz se enciende a tus espaldas; volteas estrepitosamente. Harry esta parado al final de la escalera, alumbrado por su varita. Miras sus ojos verdes, estos te miran con reproche. Bajas la cabeza cuando dice:

— Hermione, tú no sabes mentir.


End file.
